


A Day at the Zoo

by miss_hula_girl



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, zoo au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_hula_girl/pseuds/miss_hula_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Panther Lily makes some new friends at the zoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at the Zoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanjokazooie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjokazooie/gifts).



> Thanks to http://kittyoborodono.tumblr.com/ for the prompt.

“What a perfect day!” Levy squealed as she ran ahead of Gajeel and Panther Lily. She’d been waiting ages for Gajeel to take her to the zoo and the day was finally right for it.

“The weather is nice, and it’s really not too crowded. Nice job,” Lily agreed.

“We could be working, being productive.”

“We just finished a big project! Take a break! Since when are you one to want to be back at work so fast? We agreed that when we finished, we’d take a few days off and do some fun things. Now quit dragging your feet! I want to see the big cats!”

Lily stopped, looking a little offended. “You’ve got a big cat right here! Or I mean, I could be!”

Gajeel ran after Levy, with Lily now being the one bringing up the rear. They entered the area labeled “Cats,” marked by a silver archway. Levy had a look on her face Gajeel recognized, but was not expecting. It was the same look she got walking into a book store. At least he knew they wouldn’t be bringing any cats home. Or any other ones.

“Look at those majestic beings! The cheetah! Their bodies built for speed! Even their tail is muscular. It’s used to help them control their steering and help them balance. Oh, and look over here. I love tigers. One of nature’s most feared predators. It can take down prey twice its size! Since they can’t run as fast, they use stealth to catch their prey. And the jaguar, a solitary cat. They attack their prey by leaping at it!”

“Been reading up on cats, shrimp?”

“I’ve always loved big cats! They’re so strong and powerful! Now, where’s Lily? I know he wanted to see the penguins.”

“He was right behind me. What the hell?” Gajeel spun around, but no sign of Lily.

“Lily! Panther Lily! Where’d ya go??”

Levy started to fret a little. “Lily? Lily? Let’s go see the penguins! Do you think someone grabbed him?”

“And he not do something about it, no way.”

Gajeel and Levy frantically searched and searched the big cats’ area until something caught Gajeel’s ear. It sounded like Lily, but he was muffled.

“Help! Gajeel!! They think I’m a panther!! Gajeel! Levy! Get me out of here!”

Gajeel finally found the source of the sound. It was Lily, alright, but he was in an exhibit! Just like he said too, the panther exhibit. He yelled for Levy, then ran up to the glass. “What the hell? How did you get in there?”

“Someone grabbed me from behind and tossed me through a door, but it’s locked. I think you have to have a key to open it, even from the outside.”

Levy stepped back to assess the situation. “Ok, we’ll get you out of there, just have to see what we can do.”

Levy and Gajeel found the door leading to the hallway behind cat enclosures. Luckily, that wasn’t locked. When they found the door labeled “Panthers,” however, they were out of luck. They jiggled the knob, banged on it, shook the door, but nothing worked. Suddenly, they heard roars, then screams from outside. They started to run back down the hall to see what was going on, when the door slammed open, and out ran a giant Panther Lily. He abruptly slammed the door, then collapsed back down to regular size, out of breath.

“What was that?” Levy asked as she ran up to them.

“I was trying to sneak past the panthers, then I made too much noise and woke them up. They growled, I tried to fight back, people freaked, I ran! Now let’s get out of here before I end up back in there with my new friends!”

“But wait, I thought you wanted to see the penguins,” Levy said, mainly to Lily and Gajeel’s backs.

Lily stopped in his tracks, then flipped around to face Levy. “Oh, penguins! Let’s do that first, then get the hell out of here!”


End file.
